


【TimDami】Taming

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: I just want Damian calls Tim 'Bir Bro', M/M, Not mentioning their age, Pseudo-Incest, TimDami Week 2020, brat taming, taming
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 糖果與鞭子是最好的馴服方法。If you want to tame someone, carrot and stick should be the best way.中文書面語
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 7





	【TimDami】Taming

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ TimDamiTim Week Day 2 - Brat Taming AU
> 
> ＊ 馴服小黑貓就很香啊。
> 
> ＊ Blood & Lust 還是得更新的。等一下

要馴服一隻小混蛋，最傳統的辦法莫過於糖果與鞭子。對於Tim Drake這種尊重「傳統」的人來說，這是他對Damian Wayne使用得最多的方法，也能使他得到無尚的成就感和滿足感。Tim從來沒有討厭過Damian，只是他喜歡看到對方一臉被羞辱，卻無力地只能服從他說話的樣子。

也許這在別人眼中看起來會有點…壞心眼？可是Tim喜歡低頭看著Damian，男生不得不仰著頭看向他的樣子。雖說不經常發生，但有時候Damian會有求於Tim，例如在搜集資料的時候。Tim所造的資料庫有比蝙蝠電腦的資料更深入，所以Damian不得不靠Tim的幫忙進行調查。每次在這種情況下，Tim首先會做的是拒絕Damian的請求，男生馬上會瞇起祖母綠的眼睛，自以為凶猛地說出他的姓氏︰「Drake。」

當然這對Tim來說並沒有任何的威脅性可言，不單因為他也是一隻蝙蝠，還由於他暗地覺得Damian這樣看起來，就像是一隻被惹毛的小黑貓似的。那雙祖母綠的雙眸中寫著和年紀不符的威脅，可是他仍帶著嬰兒肥的臉蛋會不自知地稍微鼓起，偶爾Tim會想要伸手去摸摸Damian的腦袋。也許他有這樣做過，結果不外乎被Damian拍開他的手，露出一個極其厭棄的表情。不過你知道有趣的地方在哪嗎？Tim知道，就是在男生的小蜜色肌膚下，在這些時候會泛出一屠微粉。

「你每次都想要我幫你，這是你求人的態度嗎？」Tim坐在自己的基地裡，眼角故意不看向闖進他基地的養弟，彷彿男生並不存在一樣。這種對話已經不是第一次出現，無論是Tim還是Damian也好，他們都知道這次的對話會發展到哪個方向。Tim知道總有一天，Damian會自動自覺地用Tim所希望的方式，向他進行請求的，不再需要Tim的提醒。

Damian握緊了牶頭，眼眸中寫著不忿。「我們就不能跳過這一步嗎？你知道當我下一次有其他證據的時候，也會給你說的。」Tim哼聲回應，繼續埋頭研究自己最近的案件。Damian把Tim的椅子板過來，強迫對方把注意力放到自己身上︰「看著我，Drake。」Tim確實按著Damian的話做，看向了Damian，可是嘴巴卻勾出一個從容不逼的笑容︰「看著了，然後？」

「我不會按照你所想的去做，懂了嗎？」Damian看上去似乎信誓旦旦的樣子，惹笑了Tim。「好，那麼麻煩你離開這邊的時候把窗戶關好。」在Tim想要將櫈子挪回到電腦桌之時，Damian準確地踢到Tim坐著的櫈腳上，把男人踼離電腦前，然後自己快速地擋在電腦上，馬上輸入嫌疑犯的名字，迅速地想要找到需要的資料。

可是Tim當然不會如Damian所願，他馬上自Damian的腰間一把他摟過來，男生自然不過地跌坐在Tim的大腿上。但他明顯沒有在意到這個小細節，反正他現在目的只希望可以找到相關的線索，所以他就讓Tim這樣抱著自己。他則認真地在鍵盤上敲打，仔細地在Tim的電腦上找出資料。可是Tim早就知道Damian的調查進度到哪，需要甚麼資料他也一清二楚，所以他早就已經預防這種情況。

「你！Drake，把它解密。」Damian的語氣中帶著不容忽視的命令語氣，就像仍然是那個al Ghul家的小少爺一樣。可在Tim的基地裡，他不會是那個小少爺，只是一個Tim想要馴服的小混蛋。「我可能想不起來了。」縱使Tim擺出那副無辜的表情無懈可擊，但是Damian只朝他翻了個白眼︰「我沒有時間和你在這件事上耗，還有四個小時他們便要進行交易。如果我失敗了，她們便會被帶走，三十四個未成年的女孩子，Drake。」

「那看來我們不應該再浪費時間了。」Tim泰然自若的語氣讓Damian清楚知道自己只能又一次，被迫屈服在Tim的要求下。「你想怎麼樣，Drake。」Damian的雙肩垂了下來，Tim知道他又一次使這男孩屈服，他每次都可以。「首先，轉過身來看著我。」Tim富有耐性地等待Damian克服自己的羞恥心，看著他鬆開攥緊的拳頭，緩慢地轉過身，好讓自己正面能對上Tim，細長的雙腿分別掛在Tim的大腿旁。

Tim滿意地展露出一個得意的笑容，看到Damian咬著下唇，祖母綠的眼眸只映得小蜜色的臉上藏不住的緋紅更明顯。「你知道要怎樣做的，Damian。」他看著男生的臉蛋變得更紅，一雙比他纖巧的手臂環在他的後頸上，柔軟的臉頰埋在Tim的頸窩間，低聲地喃出一些話。雖說Tim可以猜想到他所說的話，可是他想要的不是模糊不清的呢喃。

「我聽不清楚。」Damian似乎用阿拉伯語嘟嚷幾句咒罵，環在Tim脖子後的雙手又握出一個拳頭。Tim沒有催促Damian的行動，他要讓男生自己築好自己的心理建設，習慣這種感受。「請你幫幫我，哥哥。」Damian的聲音充滿著羞辱，這更讓Tim感到難以言喻的滿意，可他還是不滿足，Tim還需要更多。

「不是這樣，你可以做一個好孩子的是嗎？」Tim如同誘引夏娃吃紅蘋果的毒蛇般吐舌，他知道如何攻陷Damian的自尊。他可以感覺到Damian的胸腔用力地起伏一下，最終還是讓自己稍稍和Tim拉開一點距離，讓自己可以面向Tim。這個時候，Tim可以把Damian的表情一覽無遺，那種羞恥、不忿，還有緊張，全都可以感受到。他看著Damian閉起眼睛，翹長的睫毛微顫，過了一會又睜開雙眼凝望著他。

Damian深呼吸一口氣，兩片粉唇微啟︰「請你幫幫我，如果沒有你的幫忙，我沒有辦法自己一個人完成，哥哥。」Tim就像個充滿慈愛的兄長一樣，允許自己將手放到Damian柔軟的髮絲上，輕輕地梳理男生的頭髮，刻意讓指腹按摩在敏感的頭皮上。「看，當個好孩子就會有獎勵是嗎？不需要一直都像個小混蛋一樣。」Tim的另一隻手則輕鬆地解密了Damian所需的資料，嘴巴靠前親到男生的唇瓣上。

然而他們誰也沒有把心思放到資料上，沉醉於親吻對方的感覺。Damian下意識地往Tim的身上靠去，抱在對方脖子後的雙手稍微用力地把Tim向自己壓得更近，好讓對方可以侵佔自己的嘴巴。Tim摟緊身上比自己小一號的男生，讓他無法逃脫。

直至Tim終於放開Damian，男生已經被親得嘴巴變得紅腫起來，眼睛也稍微失焦。「得到獎勵之後，好孩子要說甚麼？」Damian可能被親得迷糊，不再對此而產生拒抗，順從地說︰「謝謝你，哥哥。」Tim差點滿足得能在胸膛上發出呼嚕聲，這次Damian自動自覺地加上哥哥的稱呼，不像前幾次需要Tim的提醒。他的小調教似乎正在逐漸成功。

不過要馴服一隻暴躁的小黑貓，光是靠近引誘是不足夠的，還需要適當的距離感。

不需要花上太多時間，Tim很快就察覺到自己要是不刻意保持距離，故意不欺負Damian，對他彬彬有禮的話，男生那段時間總會不自然地想要挑釁他。可是每一次Tim都不受挑釁，只會禮讓男生。Tim不得不說他實在好奇，當Damian被自己迫急了的話，會做出甚麼樣的行為去吸引他的注意力。

這次大概是Tim保持二人距離最長時間的一次，大概已經過了一個月，他仍然有禮地對待Damian。他可以指出男生快要被二人的距離逼到一個無法忍受的地步。只是他沒有想到的是，Damian竟會在商業酒會中爆發。

Damian先是莫名地打斷Tim和不同可能的商業伙伴說話，直至Tim正在和一家企業與他年紀相約的千金閒聊，沒想到Damian竟然直接向她借人，用力把Tim拽進一家無人的房間裡。「你在幹甚麼，Damian？我在和別人說話。」此刻Tim確實也沒有想到Damian到底怎麼會突然做出這樣的舉動，Damian只是攥著Tim的西裝外套，沒有抬頭看向Tim，固執地低頭看著地面。

「Damian？沒甚麼的話我要出去了。」Tim雙手搭在Damian的肩上，小心地把他推離自己身邊。在他準備轉身離開的一剎，Tim靈敏地捕捉到Damian喃喃地說了甚麼。一時間他以為自己聽錯，於是他停下動作，看向現在抬頭看著自己的Damian。「你剛在說甚麼？」冷藍的月色照亮在那雙祖母綠的眼眸，Tim似乎能看到雙眼中看出難以開口的渴望。

Damian似乎在內心掙扎了一會才終於開口︰「為甚麼你要這樣做？」Tim似乎明白了甚麼，卻又無法完全理解，他不得不向男生再次確認︰「你指的是甚麼，Damian？」Damian攥住他衣擺的雙手仍然沒有放開，猶豫了一下子又再度開口︰「為甚麼不理我？」Tim算是有點頭緒他說的到底是甚麼，或許他需要給Damian一點助力。

「我現在就在理你啊？」Tim佯裝沒聽懂Damian話中的意思，他看著男生的表情添上不耐煩，卻只是抿著嘴巴，看上去大概在阻止自己說出甚麼似的。「你知道我在說甚麼的。」噢，沒有稱呼？Tim在內心已經開始竊笑，至少Damian沒有說出Timothy或是Drake。然而他不會讓自己的想法流露於表面，所以他還是假裝自己沒有聽懂。

Damian握著他衣擺的力度幾乎要把Tim身上名貴的西裝外套扯壞，可是Tim絲毫不在意，他感覺到自己快要把他的小混飛馴服好了。「為甚麼你不再要求我......喊你？」Tim的手放在Damian略小的手上，小心地把他的手板開。「我想過了，我不希望再強迫你做任何事情。」Well，這話也不盡是謊話，Tim特意不解釋自己這樣想的原因，是出於他等待Damian不需要任何暗示，也會服從地給出Tim想要的。

男生掙開想要把自己的手板開的手。「如果你不要求的話，沒有甚麼借口讓我可以說出來。」Damian的低語在只有他們的房間中，一字不漏地傳進Tim的耳朵裡。「或許你不需要借口，Damian。如果你需要我的注意，你只要開口就可以了。」Tim這句話說得很輕柔，似是怕刺激到Damian般，連他自己也沒有想到自己可以發出如此柔和的聲線。

Tim看著Damian的臉上閃過一瞬的掙扎，旋即又被一陣紅遮蓋掉。不消片刻，Tim便得到了他一直以來馴化Damian的成果。「我......」Damian欲言以止地，才發出一個音節又閉上了嘴巴。「我想你不要像之前那樣對待我。」祖母綠的眼睛被月色照得閃閃生輝，Tim看著Damian粉色的嘴巴張開來，又補充一聲：「哥哥。」

「那麼你想我怎樣對待你呢，Damian？你需要像個好孩子一樣說得更具體一點，我才明白你的意思。」Tim一手把Damian摟到自己的懷裡，言語中還帶有一點暗示，示意Damian是個好孩子。他很清楚Damian對於被這樣稱呼的時候，會讓他無意識地聽從他的話。「我想你像之前一樣，一直關注我，哥哥。」Damian把臉埋在Tim的肩上，兩隻手緊抓Tim後背。

Tim仍然沒有動作，Damian以為Tim還是不滿意，於是又繼續說：「我想要你的觸碰，還有你的親吻，哥哥。」說實話Tim只是在沉醉於馴服他的小混蛋的成功感之中，才會沒有動作，Damian會有這樣的想法是他沒有料想到的。「拜託了......？」而這句話更是擊中了Tim最大的成功感。

Oh, _oh._

既然Damian已經主動地說出他的渴求，甚至是如此有禮的說出，那麼Tim又是誰，可以抵抗這隻小黑貓的請求呢？所以Tim也順應Damian的希望，迎上前給他一個親吻。

這同樣也是Tim所渴望的。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 靈感來自生活，最近發現有個比我小一歲的男同事，喊姐姐喊得挺甜的，還會害羞不願喊，所以天天找方法逼他叫姐姐。於是現在他喊多了，沒以前好玩了（別
> 
> ＊ 明天的主題是："You won't be able to walk after I'm done with you"，預告是DamiTim，ABO設定嘿......話不多說A0A


End file.
